Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 expansion packs. The most famous dinosaurs, it is a type of theropod dinosaur native to North America. This animal was up to 48 feet long and 16.5 feet tall. It had the highest bite force of any known land animal. All of its senses were exceptionally high, but its eyesight and smell in particular ranked among the greatest of any animal. Tyrannosaurus had a proportionately miniscule brain and was probably a social animal. Juvenile Tyrannosauruses were proportionately skinnier and more lightweight than adults, and their skulls were lengthened. Juveniles were extremely fast runners. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs,'' T rex is the one of the best predators in the game and will eat any living thing that is made of meat, including other dinosaurs (even Spinosaurus'' and'' Allosaurus), and male guests. Its favorite foliage is the Monkey puzzle. It is hard to keep a T-Rex in this game because it needs a high amount of happi ness to breed. Its main biome is the grassland but it needs large amounts of Gray Stone and it costs $6,500 for one ''T-Rex. The original version turned out to be less accurate than the ZT2 version, but the eggs and babies were inaccurately enormous. The babies were bigger than a human being, when in fact they would be about the size of a soccer ball. Zoo Tycoon 2 The Tyrannosaurus in Zoo Tycoon 2 are smaller and less powerful compared to their Dinosaur Digs counterpart. However, they cost $80,000; more than ten times that of the original. Tyrannosaurus Rex is one of the ten animals that can rampage in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. You need 5 stars in order to purchase the T-Rex. In Zoo Tycoon 2, the female is much larger than the male, and is darker in color. The tropical rainforest is it's main biome, but it will cope with grassland. The adults are a bit smaller than actual size. They are comparable in size to the juveniles from the first game. Also, it is believed that juvenile'' Tyrannosaurs had a downy covering like baby birds, which the juveniles in both ZT1 and ZT2 lack. The juveniles are more accurately-sized than in Dinosaur Digs. ''T-rex ''is the star of the campaign game called The Dinosaur Zoo. Mysterious Map Marvels In MMM's expansions ''Jurassic Park Pack and Cretaceous Calamity, Tyrannosaurus is included as an inaccuratly larger animal then the official one. Tyrannosaurus Rex is featured as one of the many remade animals in Cretaceous Calamity, and is nicknamed the "Re-Rex", standing for "remake Tyrannosaurus Rex", but it is currently cancelled because CC is "on hold". Aside from MMM, many other ZT2 designers have made many T-Rexes. But most of them are based of the JP's, WWD's version and seperate version, so they don't override the original one in ZT2. However, this can be fixed by puting more "z"s in front of the file name. http://../../../../../../../../wiki/Cretaceous_Calamity Description T. rex could reach a length of up to 14.5 metres (40 feet) and may have weighed over 5.4-9 tons. Like other theropods, T. rex had recurved teeth that ensured that meat was pulled free when biting their victims. All food was swallowed whole, since these dinosaurs never developed any chewing mechanism. T. rex had only its teeth as a weapon (in contrast to for instance raptors, who also used their toe claws). The arms of T. rex were small, perhaps to make up for the weight of its enormous head, but were very sturdy. Paleontologists continue to argue about what role, if any, they played.Compared to other carnivorous dinosaurs, the skull of Tyrannosaurus is heavily modified. Many of the bones are fused together, eliminating movement between them. The bones themselves are much more massive than is typical of a theropod, and the teeth, far from being bladelike, are massive and oval in cross-section. Heavy wear, and the bite marks found on bones of other dinosaurs, indicate that these teeth could bite into solid bone.Relative to other carnivorous dinosaurs such as Allosaurus, Tyrannosaurus appears to have had a sizeable brain, but it was probably not particularly intelligent by mammalian standards. Much of Tyrannosaurus' biology - its lifespan, its breeding strategy, its color, etc. remains unknown. A site in Alberta has a large number of individuals of the related Albertosaurus preserved together, but whether these animals lived together, or formed any kind of social group, is open to argument. The discussion about the feeding patterns of T-Rex, and other large predatory dinosaurs remains active. Some paleontologists have portrayed them as highly active predators, while others see them as scavengers. The available evidence of bite marks in other animals and even other T-Rex, combined with the enormous serrated teeth and large jaw seem to speak in favour of a role as predator. Another theory is that their size and power allowed them to steal kills from smaller predators. Of course, few animals will pass up a chance for a free meal, so the T-Rex probably did scavenge; the question is whether it hunted at all. Although not much is known about the vision of T-Rex, the skulls clearly show that the eye sockets are positioned in such a way that they had binocular vision. Binocular vision is typically seen in active predators such as hawks, owls, cats, and humans. J. von Arrensdorff speculates that Tyrannosaurus may have used a similar strategy to that of the Komodo dragon relying on one bite followed by steady pursuit of its stricken prey. A number of other giant carnivorous dinosaurs, including Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Spinosaurus, and a giant specimen of Allosaurus are now known. Spinosaurus actually appears to have been larger than Tyrannosaurus. There is still no clear scientific explanation for exactly why these animals grew to such tremendous sizes. Trivia *In Zoo Tycoon, unlike all other theropods, Tyrannosaurus Rex ''is the only theropod that prefers cliffs or hills *Paleontologist James Farlow calculated the number of lawyers a grown Tyrannosaurus had to eat (based on a scene from the movie ''Jurassic Park, in which a lawyer became T. rex fodder) to stay alive. Taken an average weight of 68 kilograms, 292 lawyers would be needed to keep one T. rex happy for a year! Category:Dino Danger Pack animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct animals Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Grassland animals Category:Good articles Category:User Made animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Dinosaur Digs Category:Beasts Category:dinosaurs and beasts Category:Dinosaurs in Zoo Tycoon 2 Category:Jurassic Park Pack Category:Kings of the World Category:Cool Animals Category:Theropods Category:Downloads Category:Carnivores Category:carnivores 2 Category:zoo tycoon 3 content animals